Run Away
by slr-1
Summary: Sookie Runs away but from what? and Why? see what happens 5 years after she leaves behind her best friend Eric
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys and Gals i know it's been awhile since I've posted anything, but my story's have undergone a major re vamp especially this story =) thanks to my wonderful Beta DodgerHolden who is amazing and gets where this crazy train is going... i think LOL =)**

**as usual I own nothing all the rights to these amazing characters go to Charline Harris i just get to play with them =(**_  
_

**Any Input or criticism is welcome please read and enjoy =)  
**

_ERICS POV:_

_Eric,_

_Please believe me when I say that I don't want to leave, but it was the only choice I had left._

_I don't expect you to understand, at all, especially seeing as I have left you with no answers as to exactly why I'm leaving, but you must know deep down that I wouldn't do it without a very good reason and a lot of thinking through._

_I wish I could tell you everything , but sadly I cannot. One day I hope to be able to, but sadly today is not that day._

_Please do not try and contact me. I have changed my email, phone number, and my Facebook account has been deactivated. I have gotten new ones that no one, including you, or any of my family or friends would guess._

_Also, please do not try and find me as I do not wish to be found. If and when things are better, and I can explain everything, I will find you and I promise to explain everything._

_This goodbye is the hardest, as I am not only cutting you out of my life, but everyone I have ever known, so please don't feel like it was just you and please don't hate me for doing this. I already hate myself enough for the two of us... maybe even more._

_The reason I am leaving this letter is that I know if I tried to say goodbye to you in person that you would make me tell you why and make me stay and I cannot have that. I need to leave, no matter how hard it is for all involved._

_Please say goodbye to Pam for me. You are the only person I have given any form of a goodbye to as I cannot bear to do it for anyone else, this one was hard enough. Plus you and her are my best friends and I couldn't bear to leave without at least saying goodbye to you in some form or another, even though my reasons are far from clear. _

_I wish I could explain it all to you, but I know that the fallout from doing so would be much worse, and at this point in time I am greedy enough not to want that particular outcome. _

_I wish you every success in your life and hope that only good things will come to you. I also hope that our paths will cross again in life._

_Please stay safe_

_All my love_

_Sookie_

That was the last time I ever heard from my best friend, who also happened to be the girl who I was in love with, though she didn't know this as I had hidden it from her, which with hindsight being 20/20 I knew now that was a mistake.

Against her wishes I did try to find her, but she was right, she had disappeared into thin air because she didn't want to be found by any us. Though I still do talk to her Gran, who she keeps in contact with, so I know that she is safe and sound in whatever part of the world she's in.

All I know is that everything in my world was fine before this letter turned my whole world on its head five years ago. I was moving up in the world with my chosen profession. At the time I was just a lackey bartender, but I'd recently been promoted to a bar manager (duty manager). I was sharing a house with my best friend, Sookie. I could, and did have, any girl I wanted. What? I'm a guy with needs, and by the time I realized what I felt for her it was too late, she'd left

Today was the five year anniversary of her running away. I only ever let myself think of her and be sad on this particular day, if I could help it... Sometimes I couldn't. I reminisced about the many memories I had of her, mostly a few that were just simply her. She was simply amazing and there was never a dull moment when she was around. It was a tragic turn of events, but it opened up my eyes. I could finally see the real her and I loved it. I just hated that I never had a chance to tell her my feelings.

It was early one morning that I got a call that shocked the hell out of me and set all this shit into motion. As I said hindsight is such a wonderful thing that I clearly don't possess. I was informed that my mom had died of a heart attack.

After I got my wits about me and literally picked myself up off the kitchen floor from the shock, I had a choice. I could either go back to my bed and be so unlike my normal player self in front of this girl I bought back, which she may take it as a sign that I actually cared about her, which I didn't, well not in that way. Or I could go and snuggle with my best friend who I could totally be myself with, oh and I'd have to wake Pam, my younger sister, to tell her the bad news. I went into the living room knowing that Pam needed to know sooner rather than later. I woke her up and explained to her what had happened. She was devastated, of course, and we both knew that we needed comfort first and foremost. I walked into Sookie's room with Pam trailing behind me. I eyed Sookie and she was sprawled across her bed, her long blonde hair a wild mess, it was kinda cute. She looked like she had drowned in a double bed as she's only a tiny thing of 5'8" and the bed was massive... Okay, so maybe I was over exaggerating, but who cares, she still looked unbelievably cute.

She was half asleep when Pam and I gently woke her up and she readily agreed for us to sleep with her for comfort. She hugged us both to her tightly and began shedding her own tears. Pam and I had already shed our tears so we just wrapped our arms tightly around Sookie and let her have her moment. Mom and Sookie got on like a house on fire. Mom kept on asking me when I was going to wake up and realize that I didn't need to work my way through those horrible women because I had already found my match, well I realized it too damn late. Mom also referred to Sookie as the daughter God should have given her. We all loved my mother so it was a huge loss.

I half woke up later in the morning to Sookie nestled into my side, her head on my shoulder, it kind of freaks me out as to how many kinds of right this feels. Though it's not like Sookie and I have never shared a bed or snuggled before, so maybe it's due to the fact that I'm feeling upset and slightly alone that this is all feeling oh so right? I didn't know, I'd have to think about this later once that awful screeching sound had stopped. Before I can react to anything Sookie gets up and puts on a short dressing gown. I sort of roll over and notice that Pam is gone, either to work, though I highly doubt that, or home.

Sookie opened the door slightly and I could now hear the screeching voice clearly, it was the girl I had abandoned from last night. I didn't feel bad about that and I smiled when I heard that Sookie was hissing at her.

"What the hell do you want? Do you even realize what the time is?" Yes, Sookie was not happy with the interruption at all.

"Where is Eric? And yes I do realize what the time is. Is he in your room you man stealing bitch?" Her shrill voice was hurting my ears, why did I bring her home again?

"Ha! Takes one to know one," Sookie shot back. "I think you and me need to have a chat over some coffee out in the kitchen as only part of your assessment is correct, he is in here, yes, and he is trying to sleep," Sookie deadpans.

Now I'm curious to know what Sookie has to say to this girl, so I get up and quietly open her door so that I can hear them better, a useful trick I picked up when this was my room before I kindly gave it to Sookie when she moved in.

"So man stealer, what lie do you have to tell me?" The bitch as I had now dubbed her in my mind spoke. I was never going to see her again if I could help it.

"Oh, only that you've got your thoughts and priorities wrong, and I'm here to set you straight," Sookie told her in such a sweet fake voice.

"Ok bitch, if you think I got everything wrong then please care to share," The B simpers at Sookie

"Sure, let's start with how you have your priorities and thoughts all wrong shall we? Well, hmm, let's see, you have them wrong because, well let's face it shall we, you don't mean that much to him as you'd like to believe. You've been here, what? Three times? The first time, let me guess, you were at a club, you met, had a few drinks, flirted, he dismissed other girls right in front of you, made you feel special? Then you end up back here, you have a nice nighttime romp, pass out from exhaustion and alcohol, wake up the next day and he politely gets you to leave, but also gets your number, you don't hear from him."

"Second time, fairly similar to the first, but he's not there when you wake up just a nice note saying that he had to leave early and won't be back till late, so it's best if you leave not long after getting up. And sadly, the third time was meant to go much like the previous one, but instead you woke up to no frilly, yet vague note. You found him passed out in his best friends room, who just happens to be a female which makes you slightly jealous as she has a closer connection to the guy you think you are sorta dating or that you are hoping to. Even though you have heard of his reputation as a man whore, you think you can change him. You think he is different with you, that you are better than any of the other girls you've seen or heard about him being with" Sookie calmly tells B.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS YOU BITCH?" B blows up in her face and I cannot help but think it's a damn good question that I'd seriously like to know the answer to as well. I hope she tells.

Sookie let out a sigh before speaking.

"Please refrain from using fowl language in this house, I don't appreciate being abused in my own home thank you very much." If there was one thing I loved about Sookie it was her good manners. "I know this because of a few things. You seem to roughly know the layout of the house, which suggests that you have been here before. You are wearing one of Eric's shirts which means that you have slept with him more than once and that you feel comfortable enough to wear his clothes, it also shows that you want to have more with him, more intimacy."

"But honey, can I be serious for a second? I've known Eric for four years and I quickly learnt that he is an A grade commitment phobe. He has never had a girlfriend, he does however have a rota of girls that he finds interesting and are a good lay, but if they become attached, like you are starting to, he will flick you to the curb quicker than you can say, what the hell happened? So I'm sorry to say that will be the closest that you will come to being his girlfriend. Don't even think about trying to be his friend as you have two slept together, and in his words, not my own, I don't shit where I eat."

"Now, I'm guessing your next question is how do you know this? Well, you see I work mostly night shift so I have odd hours, meaning that I usually end up walking in here as people are getting ready to leave or as they're coming in. Plus Eric and I have lived together for a long time, I'm his best friend, I know his patterns, his trends. I know him better than he knows himself half the time. You are nothing to me, all of Eric's girls hate me, they think I'm a threat because I live with Eric and because we're really close. They hate me because they know that if it came down to a choice between me and them, well I'd win. Eric always chooses me, always. So this is how I see it, you can stick around and stay on his rota, whilst keeping a look out for your Prince Charming, because honey, Eric ain't it, or you can forget all about him and never look back. I know which one I'd choose." Sookie told B calmly.

"I have to… urm go," I heard B sniff, was she crying? "Th-thanks for the advice," B stuttered.

Whilst B was leaving I discreetly shut Sookie's door and got back into her bed. I made it look as though I was asleep the whole time, but truthfully I was anything but asleep. My mind was going a million miles an hour. I feel bad that my best friend knows all my 'habits' and such. Even though I do from time to time get lust filled feelings towards her, but come on, who wouldn't? She's 5'8", long blond hair, clear blue eyes, a well endowed chest and a petite hour glass figure -that would make most men want to worship god just to get a chance to be with her, but alas she has never really dated as such. When I ask her about it she keeps saying, I'm waiting for my Prince Charming to come get me, why should I stoop for anything less?

Just as I walk out of the kitchen with my morning coffee and head into the lounge room another memory of Sookie pulls me under.

Sookie and I had been living together for about six months. We were both home on that particular night, which was quite rare as we both worked nights and slept during the day, or in my case also worked during the day, as bartending didn't generate that much income. Sure I could just ask my parents for money but I was determined to make my own way in life and so was Pam. Pam was actually even more determined than me. She changed her last name from Northman to our mom's maiden name of Ravenscroft. Dad wasn't particularly happy when it happened, but once she explained it to him he was supportive of her. I doubt, however, that he'd ever let his only son do that, so I never did.

That night was like any other night. We cooked dinner together, watched a movie, and I discovered that Sookie was extremely ticklish. So whilst we were having a tickle fight her phone starts ringing, we ignore it. It starts ringing again, and again. Then finally the house phone and her phone start ringing off the hook, so she answers her phone.

"Hey Ames, why are you calling me?" There was a pause as Amelia, a girl Sookie worked with at the hospital, who I've met a few times, replied on the other end. "Urm, I don't know, gimme a sec" Sookie responded before turning her attention to me. "Hey Eric, random question, but it's really important. What's Pam's surname? Is it the same as yours?" She asked me nervously.

"Urm, no, it's not the same as mine, it's Ravenscroft, why?" I responded, trying not to fear the worst.

"Hear that Ames?" She talked to Amelia ignoring my question. "Yes. Okay. I'll see you later."

"Eric you and I have to go for a drive, you're driving, I'm navigating, please don't ask any questions," she turns to me.

I was immediately about to protest, I wanted to know what the hell was going on, but I could tell by the look in Sookie's eyes that she was serious, so I kept my mouth shut. We got in the car and I was still confused as hell. It didn't help that Sookie looked upset and distressed, which was far from how she usually was. We drove for a short time before pulling up to our destination, the hospital, I just knew this was bad news.

"Sookie? Why are we here? Are you ok? Why were you asking about Pam's last name earlier?" I demanded her as the questions just spilled out of my mouth.

"I cannot tell you, you have to see, come on," Is all she can manage to say. Yes, this was going to be bad.

We walked into the hospital and thankfully, because Sookie's a nurse, we got straight in without having to answer any questions as to why we were there after visiting hours. I aimlessly followed Sookie, having no idea where we were heading. We finally stopped and I looked up. The ICU, this definitely wasn't good. Sookie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the room on our left and positioned me in front of the window. I stared at my shoes. I didn't want to look up. I finally took a deep breath, I had to do this. I looked up slowly and I could have sworn that my eyes were playing tricks on me as there was no way that my baby sister was lying in that hospital bed all bloody and bruised, hooked up to what seemed like a million machines all beeping and whirring, but it was her. This was definitely bad, as bad as it could get. This was not a good sign at all.

"What happened to her? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It comes out slightly hostile. Why hadn't Sookie told me before I had to see it with my own eyes? Why didn't she prepare me for this? I was beginning to feel numb, I could not lose my sister.

"She was involved in a bad car accident, she's actually very lucky to be alive," a new voice cuts in, it was Amelia.

"As to why I didn't tell you," Sookie spoke carefully, "Well I know you enough to know that you wouldn't be able to function at all until you saw her and we didn't really have time for you to have a meltdown at home. Plus my car is at the mechanics getting a service and I know how you don't like anyone else driving your baby."

Her reasons were sound, thought one of her explanations has me worried.

"What do you mean 'we didn't have time for you to have a meltdown at home'?" I demanded. "What are you not telling me?" She didn't respond. "Sook," I softened my voice, "Please tell me what you meant?" This was something I didn't need to speculate about, I just needed to know the facts.

"Look, don't stress. Pam's going to be fine, it has nothing to do with her, just call your parents and I'll explain everything okay," her response put me at ease slightly.

I walk away slightly and quickly called my parents. I fill them in on what had happened to Pam and of course they decided that it was for the best that they come down as soon as possible. Just as I get back I see that they are getting ready to take Pam away, the sight immediately has me worried again.

"Don't worry they are just prepping her for surgery, she will be okay," Sookie said reassuringly whilst holding onto my hand, I gripped hers back tightly.

"So back to the whole previous conversation," I state, really wanting to know the answer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Northman, it's lovely to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances" Sookie said, clearly avoiding my statement.

Which seems to be the tone of the night. She will speak to me, but avoid that whole particular topic of conversation. Finally at long last we see the doctor come out of the theater, Sookie had moved us from the ICU to the waiting room not long after Pam went in.

Sookie all but bolts over to the doctor and is talking to him. It seems to start out nice but then becomes wild as she starts exclaiming with her hands, before it appears to be in an all out heated discussion, a discussion which I believed Sookie won in the end.

My parents jump up to their feet and come over to Sookie when she gets within speaking distance and they start questioning her in rapid fire.

"How is she? Was the operation a success? Does the doctor think we should move her to a private hospital? When did the doctor say we can see her? Will there be any lasting problems from the accident or surgery? How did you and Eric know so quickly? How do you know the doctor? Sookie dear?"

Those were only a few of the questions that I remembered and the answers went something like this. "She's fine. Yes the operation was a success. I don't think he would agree to move her. He suggested that tomorrow would be a better time for you to see her, as she might be conscious then. I don't know if there will be any lasting effects. My friend Amelia contacted us. And finally, he's my boss."

The last comment from Sookie was greeted with complete silence. It's not like my parents thought she did nothing with herself and only collected government benefits, they just thought she worked with me.

My dad was the quickest to recover from the shock of finding out what Sookie really does. "I always knew you were too smart to be working with Eric. So you're a Doctor? Do you specialize?" he asked curiously and I happen to notice a sparkle or mirth behind his eyes, knowing my dad I'll hear about what he's thinking as soon as we are alone.

"No sir, I'm a Nurse, that doctor you saw coming out of the theater was the head of nursing, he was in there to assist with the operation." She politely responded.

"So is there anything you can tell us about our Pammy?" My mom meekly asked.

"Why yes, there are a few things I can tell you. She is going to be fine and she's no longer in ICU, she's in a regular ward. She's actually in the area that my friend Amelia is currently looking after so you won't have to worry about visiting times, which means that you can come and go as you please, but please keep this on the down low and don't take advantage of it too often" she replied to my mom.

"That's great about Pammy being out of the ICU, but what do you mean we can come and go as we please?" My mom asked and I have a slightly bad feeling in my stomach about this answer.

"Because it's going to be Amelia or myself looking after Pam," she responded. My parents were so relieved that someone they knew would be looking after their Pammy that they didn't pick up on the slightly sad look Sookie was wearing.

I went up to her and gave her a hug in thanks and took her away from my family because I really needed to know some things and stat.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her before continuing. "So not that I'm not thankful for what you are doing, but I do know that some things don't come without a price, and I saw the confrontation between you and your boss, so what did you have to give up to help us? And why are you helping us, not that we aren't thankful and in your debt for this, because we are, but why?" I said wanting to make me and my family's position clear to her that we don't undervalue generosity and help when it is handed out/when it's given.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just a little tired like the rest of you guys. I had no idea you saw that, but what I have to give up is fairly minor and irrelevant, seeing as I know that you, and especially Pam, prefer to live a private life and any staff member here, even with the non disclosure agreement we signed, would sell Pam out in a heartbeat. Especially seeing as the photos of Pam like she is at the moment would be enough to live off, but really your family should be thanking Amelia instead of me, because if she didn't slightly recognize her when she came in that's what would be happening, it would be a circus of paparazzi's here right now, and that's probably how you would have found out about all this if someone else had of recognized her. Eric, I'm helping you and your family because it's the right thing to do and also because that's what friends and roommates do. Now seeing as I know you well enough to know that you're not going to back down until you know what I had to give up… Well, what I have to give up is my free time. I'm doing triple shifts for the next month, and any spare time I have, well I have to volunteer, but it's not like I wasn't helping out in the children's ward already."

She acts like the whole thing was no big deal, which to me it was. She was basically going to have to live at the hospital for the next month. What kind of a boss would drain their employees like that?

"Okay, so let me get this straight, for helping us you basically have to live at the hospital for the next month?" I responded. I did not like this idea at all.

"Yeah," She answered slightly blushing, obviously embarrassed for whatever reason.

"What did you say to him to make him do that to you Sookie?" I asked, wanting to know if there was some way we could get her out of it, because it was grossly unfair.

"Well, firstly I told him that I wanted her, as you know, specifically in mine and Amelia's section of the ward because she was a good friend of mine and I would like to be able to aid her in her recovery, and that it might be better for her recovery if she had a familiar face looking after her. He agreed to a point, but said no to her being in my ward, he was going to put her in Dawn's ward. Now Dawn would sell pictures of Pam quicker than you could say, what? I obviously got pissed off with him and threatened to go on leave for as long as Pam was here and become her personal career, however we are already heavily under staffed as it is so he conceded, but with those stipulations that I said before."

Holy shit, we owe Sookie big time for this, so I do the only thing I can think to do and that is to hug her and profusely thank her. Thought I doubt that I'd ever be able to thank her enough.

"Oh Eric, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your parents this as I don't want them feeling uncomfortable about all of this," she told me after I let her go from the hug.

"I think I can agree to that Sook, as I think my parents have enough on their plate all ready," I responded.

Throughout the time Pam is in hospital, Sookie and Amelia help her recover quickly and help her once she's home, until she is one hundred per cent again. Sookie survived that month of all but living at the hospital and it wasn't easy on her, but I tried my best to help her out when I could, and I hope I did help in some capacity. Also, after getting hundred per cent better, Amelia and my sister started dating and they are still together to this day. They actually got married last year, in amongst the sand dunes, on a secluded beach in Hawaii. I could have swore that I saw Sookie standing there, in the distance, but I doubt I'll ever find out if it was really her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hi Guys and Gals, sorry for the HUGE! Delay I never meant to keep you hanging I promis…. R/L got busy and I have had a change in Beta's so I'd like to send a shout out to DoderHolden with many a thanks to her help on the last chapter and that I hope her R/L has calmed down somewhat…. Hope to see you around on here soon =)**

**Also a huge thanks to the people who R&R =) it makes me smile and makes my day when I get a review (Honestly it does)**

**And another big thanks goes to my new Beta ljhjelm49 who has been absolutely amazing =) **

**I hope there are still people out there reading this…. I know it's a confusing story but it will all pan out soon I promise. **

**Ciao for now**

**oh and as normal I own nothing all rights go to Charlie Harris…. Well except for 2 Teeny Characters that I made up =)**

**Thanks once again for reading… please Read and Review, lemme know what you think and if you think something should happen lemme know =) it may just happen**

At work that day everything that can go wrong does go wrong , wrong delivery orders, staff quitting, staff not coming in, it's now that bad that I am now doubling as a bar tender for lunch and dinner today, I honestly should have stayed home… but alas I cannot as I am part owner and Pam would kick my arse for not turning up as we both own a bar together, even though it's the anniversary of 'her' leaving Pam refuses to mourn it and treat it as a normal day, though I know deep down she hates this day just like I do, but even more so, but why I have no idea it wasn't like Pam and 'her' were closer to each other than her and I were… hmm something for later thought or chat with Pam or Amelia as I know Pam tells Amelia everything. I am so peeved and distracted by thoughts of Sookie that I cut an old scar, whilst slicing lemons, and man does that hurt like a bitch, it also makes me remember with a sad smile on my face as to how I actually got the original scar in the first place.

It was a day similar to the day I was having but at the time I was working at a 24 hour bar in a hotel in the city. I was rushed off my feet, my boss at the time asking me to do a double shift, nothing was going right, last thing I had to do for the morning set up was cut lemons to go into customers drink, should be an easy task yes? 1 chopping board, lots of lemons and a very sharp cooks knife and a distracted me equals an almost cut off finger, awe hell I'm exaggerating, but I did slice through to the bone.

So after swearing at my stupidity (the pain hadn't set in yet) I grabbed some tea towels and some masking tape, and quickly rinsed my finger under the water and then used the tea towels as a make shift bandage (what they are more adsorbent than the bandage you get in the first aid kit) and used the masking tape to tape it all up, told my boss what happened and got a waitress who was finishing up to drive me to the hospital.

I get admitted fairly quickly and some guy who looks like they should be back in the American civil war (seriously who has that big of sideburns now days) he checks and cleans my finger, and now it's starting to throb, he then gives me a local anesthetic and he tells me that the nurse will be in in a few minutes to stich my finger.

So I was sitting there for what felt like hours but was actual minutes, and this vision of a girl walks in to the area I'm in and I seriously thought I'd died and I was now in heaven, or Valhalla where my Swedish ancestors believed they would go once they died. All those cheesy pick-up lines about God missing an Angel or a girl falling from heaven… yeah I know you know them don't deny it, I know you have either used them or heard them at least once in your life. Well the point I'm trying to make is that those pick-up lines I swear were made about her, any way the point is she's beautiful.

"Mr. Northman?" she asks holding my file

"That's me" I respond

"Ok then well let's have a look and see if we can't get you all mended and pouring beers for everyone again" she responds…. Wait a sec…. she's read my file I don't know her and she knows my job… WOW!

"Sure Nurse Stackhouse" I respond, and I visibly see her shudder, now was it due to coldness or fear, disgust, or repressed lust? Hmm have to think on that one.

So after getting stitched up and constantly hitting on 'Nurse Stackhouse' to find that she was unavailable because she has a boyfriend named Quinn… seriously who names their kid that? Though she did give me her number… so maybe everything isn't ok as what she's portraying it is another thing for me to think on later…

And by now your probably thinking that I'm some helpless emo guy that's only ever had one girl he's ever loved in his whole entire life, well it's not true, I'm not emo and I have put myself out there to try a serious relationship after Sookie so in some ways I have grown up since she left. But I suppose you are wondering how her and I ended up house mates? As I have seemed to have told you almost everything else…. Well here goes nothing….

A year after I met Sookie and unsuccessfully tried to get her away from precious Quinn, Sookie and I become fast friends and became really close, it kind of surprised me that it happened, but none the less it did happen,

It was on a rare night that I was home alone the house mate I had at the time was out clubbing it up as usual, and I was kind of getting sick of him hardly being home, refusing to pay rent or pay food costs because he was hardly home and if he was he was bringing random girls home to bang till all hours of the day and night, it's not that I'm against it, it's just that I wish he was more discreet with who he bought home and who he screwed, because he didn't seem to care, because I was on the end of quite a few knuckle sandwiches thanks to partners of girls he slept with. Anyway I'm rambling…. So back on topic…..

My house mate was out I was at home bored, eating tea and my front door opens and I knew it could only be a handful of people, house mate (Thought I doubted it), parents, sister or Sookie. And I hear a shaky voice call out

"Eric?"

"In the lounge room, Sook" I respond knowing who it was by her voice.

She walks in a beautiful mess her clothes all wet and disheveled, hair wet as anything, the makeup she wore slightly running, red irritated eyes meaning only one thing she'd been crying, and her posture was like she had given up on the world, to this day I cannot get the image of how she looked that day, even back then when I had no feelings for her besides friendship, all I wanted to do was to make her smile and take her pain away.

So not caring what state she is in I rush over to her and hug her tightly

"We need to get you out of those clothes, before you catch a cold your soaked, I had no idea it was raining outside, did you walk here or something?" I ask her knowing it's no good to ask her what's wrong or why was she crying she will tell me when she is ready.

"No you doofus I didn't walk here, this was just from walking up your driveway, and do you mind if I have a shower to warm up?" she responds to me.

"No at all Sook, my house is your house, you know this. Did you want anything to eat when you get out of the shower?" I ask

"I suppose I should eat so whatever are doing thanks" she responds as she's walking into my room to use my ensuite, as she obviously wants some privacy and time alone.

After her shower and her eating we start chatting as we haven't seen each other in a few weeks, which are just unacceptable, we normally at the absolute least catch up once a week more if we can.

Just after we finish eating and chatting about other things besides the main one I want to know which is why did she come here tonight looking like she did…

Well I get my answer just before we decide to head to bed, Sookie sleeping on the fold out couch in the lounge room, though I did insist she take my bed and I sleep there as I have no doubt that she maybe woken up by my house mate and one of his 'friends'

"Quinn and I broke up, I don't want to talk about why just yet I thought you should know, and that's why I'm here I didn't know where to go and I knew you wouldn't judge me or treat me differently and that's what I wanted, so thanks I guess" she blurts out just before I leave the lounge room to go to bed.

So again I do the best friend thing and go back to her and hug her and tell her what a fool Quinn was to dump her or whatever and that I'm here if she wants to talk.

Half way through the night my bedroom door opens, the only reason I know this is because I am a light sleeper, and its Sookie.

"Sookie what's wrong are you ok?" I question her, in this light it looks like she has her eyes shut and is sleep walking, but it's hard to tell.

"Yeah everything is ok, I just don't want to be alone so can I sleep with you please?" she responds sounding a tad dreamy.

"Sure, hop in" I quickly say

She quickly scrambles into my bed and quickly turns her back to me and shuffles close to me indicating that she wants to snuggle/spoon and that I'm to be the holder /big spoon and I quickly drift off to sleep having one of the best sleeps of all times, enveloped in Sookie's scent which I cannot ever get enough of, it's a mixture of all things good and with just a hint of all her and only her.

I wake up the next morning very refreshed but to Sookie very worried.

"Eric what happened last night after we went to bed? Why am I in your bed?" she questions

"You demanded that you sleep on the fold out in the lounge, I got that ready for you, I came in here, fell asleep, woke up around midnight-ish to you asking to sleep in here for some comfort as you didn't want to be alone" I respond leaving nothing out, as I have nothing to hide from her at all.

"Oh" is all she can say in response.

"Now let's get some food into you and then we can go get your things from your house" I say brushing off the slightly awkward moment.

"Ok, but where am I going to live? I cannot move back in with my Dad, as much as I love him, I would end up going stir crazy if I lived with him, and I cannot continue to sleep on the fold out here, your house mate isn't exactly the quietest person when he comes home, especially with company" she says and blushes furiously at the last statement.

"Well, I think I know of a room that's going to become available soon, so how about I find out if it is and we get you set up there" I respond, not letting on that it's actually going to be my room, as I am kicking my house mate out, as I'm just sick of his attitude and his lifestyle.

"OH yes please Eric, I'm just going to have a shower and then we can go" she says perking up a bit at the prospect of 'moving on'.

When she is in the shower I go into my house mates room, his name is Alcide, who seems like a nice hard working honest guy, well that was part of the reason I accepted him when he applied to be my roommate as I didn't want the drama of what he's actually doing and I told him that. And I know it makes me sound like a prick but I like to have a calm house, sure I may from time to time engage in sex with girls I hardly know but I NEVER and I repeat NEVER bring them home as it just creates too much drama and stress, and you get no weird phone calls, letters or random crazy girls stalking you, or trying to get into your house yes since he moved here, we have had that and a few other situations and to be honest it's just getting old.

I open his door to see booze bottles, and some drug taking paraphernalia and baggies of said drugs littered across the floor and room, now this just pisses me off, I had no idea, and would have been screwed if the police had of come here on a raid.

So really not caring for this guy anymore also just sparing a glance at the girl who I am assuming is naked, and Alcide would be, and I believe the girl in the bed is one of his more stable fuck buddies

Darcy? Delena? Danni? Debby? Ehh I gave up a while ago trying to remember the names of the girls he screws. So I ironically find an air horn on the floor, so I pick it up getting evil thoughts.

When I get to the foot of the bed, I let the air horn rip and let's say to this day I cannot look at an air horn without pissing myself laughing at this memory, it may seem lame to you guys but to me it was hilarious, a guy who's just shorter than myself (6ft 4inch) and is more built then me, only because he's a laborer (construction) and a twig of a girl jump out of bed then realize they are standing in front of their house mate or partners house mate naked.

So after a lengthy chat (more like fight) with Alcide, he leaves that night and I move my things up into his room, after a good airing out and making sure there are no baggies of stuff in the room, I then go down stairs to help my new house mate unpack and get settled.

Now I know what you're thinking, and that it was that I went and did an Alcide on Sookie, but truth is I did but I didn't, the first few times I met them I went back to theirs, and it wasn't until they understood what was happening and that I knew they accepted it that I actually bought them back to my house, so the earlier memory of Sookie and 'the bitch' was slightly inaccurate, but still accurate, I know it sounds confusing but that was what my life was like back then and Sookie was the only person who seemed to ground me and keep my head deflated with all the attention I was getting from the promotion and my good looks. And also I never touched drugs in my life and I will never start.

Now it had been a few days since my day of mourning, and I still couldn't shake the slightly depressed funk I'd gotten into since that day and I think Pam is about to kill me, as she refused to let me be out front during service times and giving me various jobs out back or paperwork related as she thought my 'emoness' was dragging down the vibe of the place and she didn't want to lose profits and I wasn't really in people liking mood anyways so it suited me just fine.

The only problem with doing the back of house stuff is that once your caught up, you basically have nothing to do, same goes with the paper work, and with ample time on my hands I had more than enough time for my mind to wander and think about things I probably shouldn't be thinking about if I wanted to shake my 'funk' off, and if I am being honest with myself this is the first time ever I have ever been like this before or after 'the day' and it's slightly frustrating to me as I know I cannot continue to live in the past and that I have to accept my mistakes and her choices and move on, but I can't see to be able to and it's frustrating as hell.

I'd dare to say that if I believed in all of this soul mate stuff that all this stuff that I'm feeling is because I'm missing my other half and I know who it is, because I was lucky enough to meet her before she left me again…. And if I had to venture a guess who my supposed soul mate was it would be Sookie.

SOME WEEKS LATER….

Dam it why do I keep thinking about her it was 5 years ago and if she wanted to find me again she could easily find me again, it's not like I moved or changed my name. I get bought out of my thoughts by young girl I'd say she'd be about 5 years old crashing into my legs in the line at Starbucks.

I look down at her and what I see nearly blows my mind, the girl has the same shade of blonde hair as me but it's obviously not that, that blows my mind many people have the same shade of hair that I have, it's the girls eyes, and her face, her eyes are the same shade as mine, but in her eyes holds a mischief that I have only ever seen in Sookie's and her face looks like Sookie when she was that age (we didn't know each other then, but I saw photos of her), so I'm there internally freaking, but then I'm thinking that I'm reading too much into this because I've been thinking about her a lot the past few months, so compelled to help this girl I crouch down to her level

"Where's you Mum or Dad?" I ask her.

" Your my Dad, Mum is sitting over there with Leif" she responds looking so sure that I'm her father, how can I be I maybe a player but I'm always careful, and I mean always

"I'm sorry I think you may have me mistaken, how about we go see your Mum?" I ask hoping that if I see the mum I may be able to put this all to rest and get my coffee and go to work and forget about this whole weird encounter.

I stand up to my full height again and she grabs my hand and drags me over to where her mum is sitting

"Alexis Pamela Northman, how many times have I told you never to run off on me in public places? Now stay where you are and finish you orange juice!" the voice of the mother comes before I can see her as, the girl that I now know has ran ahead of me and because the mother has her back to me I cannot see her, but something about her voice, even scolding sounds familiar, also is it only me who thinks it's a coincidence that this child and I share the same surname? I doubt it's a very popular surname to begin with anyway.

"But Mum, I found Dad, he's coming over to see us, see look behind you Mum" she responds slightly whining

"Now hunny I won't have you say such…." She trails off as she spots me close by and when I look into her eyes and I look at the two kids, everything clicks into place, but how can this be?

"Sookie?" is all I can get out at the moment and to me it sounds very hesitant, almost like I'm afraid she'll leave again, which honestly if this person is her, and I'm about 99% sure she is, I don't want her to leave again so soon.


End file.
